miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tomitami/Opowiedz mi o swoich koszmarach Mari sezon 2
'' Drogi czytelniku. '' Tekst, który możliwe że zaraz przeczytasz jest wymuszoną w komentarzach kontynuacją mojego poprzedniego opowiadania, więc zalecam przeczytanie go, o ile jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś. Jeśli już zapoznałeś się z moją wcześniejszą twórczością i nie umarłeś z nudów, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, tylko zaprosić cię do czytania. Oczywiście proszę o komentarze, bo są one ogromną motywacją do pisania. Dziękuję za uwagę. :) Prolog - Mari... - Chat ? - Witaj Księżniczko. - Chat ?! - Ciiii, jesteś strasznie głośno. - C-co się ... co ....!? - Od naszego ostatniego spotkania minęło sporo czasu. Nie dałaś mi dokończyć mojej bajki. A nawet nie byłem jeszcze w połowie. Zamiast ładnie słuchać, postanowiłaś umrzeć w tamtej alejce. To takie nie grzeczne... Mam nadzieję że zmądrzałaś i tym razem zaczekasz że śmiercią aż skończę. Więc gdzie skończyliśmy ? - Chat ... ? - Faktycznie. Więc w nocy, po tamtym zdarzeniu, mały czarny kotek wrócił do domu biedronki, aby ją przeprosić. Choć w sumie to tą część historii już znasz, więc trochę ją skrócę. Tak więc bieronka ukrywała przed kotkiem, to że potajemnie obawia się tego, że któregoś dnia może zmienić swoje futerko na trochę inny kolor, więc wykożystując jego uczucie do niej, trzymała go blisko siebie i zapewniała sobie ochronę. Biedronce wydawało się że taka gra nie przyniesie żadnych konsekwencji. Jakie to naiwne... Choć w tej kwestii kotek też nie był święty. Tak czy inaczej, oboje myśleli że najtrudniejszy okres w ich pseudo „związku” już minął. Jednakże niektóre późniejsze wydarzenia sporo namieszały w ich życiu. Możemy to uznać za drugi rozdział mojej bajki. Tak więc wyszystko zaczeło się gdy... Rozdział 1 Zupełnie wypadło mi z głowy, aby poinformować was że bohaterowie mojego opowiadania są trochę starsi niż w orginale. Załóżmy że mają oni około 16, 17 lat, ok ? Miłego czytania :) Rzuciłem swoją torbę na łóżko. - Nie wierze, Plagg, poprostu nie wierze. Ona jest taka... taka...ahh. - Co tym razem ? - Dziś Marinette odważyła się podejść do mnie na przerwie i pochwalić moje włosy. - No i ? - Powiedziałem jej że zdecydowanie lepiej wygłądały by gdybym miał kocie uszy na głowie. - A ona? - Zaczeła nerwowo się śmiać i chwalić moje „niezwykłe poczucie humoru”, po czym język zaczął jej się plątać. Zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy i uciekła. Jak mogła nie zrozumieć tego przekazu ? - usiadłęm obok torby. - Mówiłem ci że uświadomienie jej o tym nie będzie łatwe... Ale upewniłeś się że oprócz niej, nikt inny cię nie słyszał ? - Spokojnie. Zależy mi aby ona domyśliła się mojej tajemnicy, a nie cały świat. Tak czy inaczej to wszystko nie ma sensu! Pewnie nawet gdybym dał jej kartkę z napisem „Jestem Chat Noir” ona uznałaby to za żart. - Zrób tak. Kto wie, może tak radykalna forma przekazu ją przekona. - Nie mogę. Obiecałem, że nie powiem jej o swojej tożsamości. Nie chcę łamać kolejnej obietnicy. Ona sama musi sie domyśleć. - W takim razie to Chat musi rozkochać ją w sobie. - To też nie jest łatwe. Niby mamy ze sobą lepszy kontakt i nasze relacje znacznie się rozluźniły, ale wciąż mam wrażenie że tak naprawdę ona nic do mnie nie czuje. - Mówiąc „mnie” kogo masz na myśli, bo jest to starsznie skomplikowane. Położyłem głowę na poduszce. - Domyśl się... Co mógłbym jeszcze zrobić? Staram się jak mogę, ale ona nie widzi we mnie Chata, a w nim Adriena. To wszystko trwa już zbyt długo. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Pokusa złamania danego jej słowa tylko rośnie. - Wiesz Adrien, być może to nie wina Marinette. - Co masz na myśli ? - spojrzałem obojętnie na kwami. - Nie sądzisz że zna cie zbyt mało, aby powiązać że sobą te fakty. - Ona wie o mnie prawie wszystko. Ma pełno moich zdjęć i plakatów... - Nie to mam na myśli. Prawie w ogóle nie zna twojej osobowości. Nie wie jaki jesteś na prawdę. Powinniście spędzać więcej czasu razem. W sumie to nie głupie. Faktycznie, w szkole staram się rozmawiać z nią tak często jak to tylko możliwe, ale w rezultacie to niewiele czasu spędzamy razem. Inną alternatywą są nasze prawie codzienne spotkania, ale to sie nie liczy. Nie długo święta. Może gdybym zaprosił ją na kolację? Choć pewnie w tym roku znowu gdzieś wyjedziemy. Mój ojciec nie lubi spędzać świąt w Paryży. Możliwe że zatrzymamy się w ... Nagle w głowie ułożył mi się szalony plan. Dlaczego nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej ?! Zerwałem się na równie nogi. - Plagg ! Jesteś genialny ! - To oczywiste. A co dokładnie zrobiłem ? - Musimy spędzać wiecej czasu razem! Najlepiej sami! Tylko we dwoje... - Kto? MY ?! Zignorowałem jego pytanie, uznając je za żart. Podeszłem do okna i spojrzałem na słońce, zachodzące nad dachami domów po drugiej stronie ulicy. Tak, to świetny pomysł. Trudny do realizacji, ale wykonalny. Pozostaje jedynie trochę poczekać... Rozdział 2 Chat dotknął mojej dłoni, a wszystkie moje mięśnie się napieły. Pochylił swoją twarz ku mojej i wyszeptał mi do ucha - Mari... Nie istniało nic, jedynie on i ja, otoczeni ciemnością nocy. - Marinette... * * * * * - Marinette... Marinette! MARINETTE ! - Yyy... co ? - zmysły się wyostrzyły i zobaczyłam przyjaciółkę. - Znowu zupełnie się wyłączyłaś. Co z tobą dziewczyno ?! Siedziałyśmy w ławce. Chyba trwa lekcja. Wszyscy gdzieś wychodzą. Chyba jednak już po zajęciach. Nie wierze że je przespałam. Znowu. - Ja... Poprostu mam gorszy okres w moim życiu. Źle sypiam. - wstałam z krzesła i ruszyłam za Alyą. - Od kilku tygodni !? Pytanie, czy ty w ogóle śpisz w nocy?! Wyglądasz jakbyś dopiero co wycząłgała się z grobu. Jeszcze tak dalej, a zasłabniesz idąc do szkoły. - Nie przesadzaj, nie jest ze mną tak źle. - Nie, jest jeszcze gorzej. Cały czas jesteś jakaś nie obecna, a na lekcjach albo śpisz oparta o dłoń, albo gapisz się bezmyślnie w jeden punkt. Zaczynam się o ciebie niepokoić. - Wszystko ze mną dobrze. Spokojnie. - Pewnie nie słuchałaś co do ciebie mówiłam, prawda? - Oczywiście że słuchałąm! - poczułam że się rumienie. - No i ? - Ale co ? - Co o tym sądzisz ? - Ja... no dobra. Wygrałaś. Niesłuchałam. - Tak więc opowiadałam ci co wydarzyło się na lekcji, którą oczywiśćie przespałąś. - I to jest niby tak ważne ? - Nie, ale mam dla ciebie wiadomość która napewno pobudzi cię do życia. Jest oragnizowana tygodniowa wycieczka w góru. Całe siedem dni jazdy na nartach ! - Wiesz że nie umiem jeździć na nartach... - Ale poczekaj aż dokończe. Nie zgadniesz kto był pomysłodawcą tej wycieczki. Adrien ! Zatrzymałam się. - Co ? - Niesamowite, co nie? Najlepsze że jest ona całkowicie darmowa, bo jego ojciec obiecał ponieść wszystkie koszty, więc dyrekcja odrazu się zgodziła. Aż trudno w to uwierzyć... Bla bla bla. Alya paplała jak szalona, kiedy ja próbowałam spoić ze sobą wszystkie nowe informacje. 7 dni ... 168 godzin... 10080 minut... 604800 sekund ... ... Z ADRIENEM !!!!!!! Usta mojej przyjaciółki wciąż się ruszały, gdy próbowałam zapanować na oddechem. Bla bla bla Adrien i ja ! O. Mój. Boże. Zaraz chyba... -... wiec jak? - C-co ? - wyrwałam się z zamysłu. - Pytałam czy weźmiesz udział w tym wyjeździe. Ilość miejsc jest ograniczona, więc musisz się śpieszyć z decyzją. Uśmiechnęłam się i ruszyłam do przodu, zostawiająć koleżankę z tyłu. - Ależ oczywiście... - powiedziałam na głos. Ale mój uśmiech szybko zniknął z mojej twarzy. Przypomniałam sobie o pewnym aspekcie z mojego życia, który niwelował wszystkie moje wcześniejsze plany. Nie mogę tak poprostu opuścić Paryża na kilka dni. Co jeśli w tym czasie Hawk Moth kimś zawładnie. Czy Chat poradził by sobie sam? Napewno przydałaby mu się wtedy pomoc Ladybug. Muszę zostać. Ale z drugiej strony, od ostatniego jego ataku mineło sporo czasu. Ostani raz był... tego feralnego dnia, kiedy Chat poznał moją tożsamość... Poza tym przydałaby mi się przezwa od niego. Odkąt pozwoliłam mu przychodzić do siebie, widuję go prawie codziennie. Niestety nie mam odwagi powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał. Mógłby mnie źle zrozumieć... A ostatno naprawdę mam go dość. Zachowuję się jakby na siłę chciał udowodnić, że jest lepszy od Adriena. Co za głupiec. Jak on może się do niego porównywać?! Adrien. Ja i Adrien. Ale również Ladybug, która ma swoje obowiązki. Ale Adrien... Będę musiała to wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Rozdział 3 Od wielu dni Chat nie pojawił się u mnie, co szczerze mnie zdziwiło. W tym czasie nie doszło też do żadniego ataku, więc nie miałam okazji z nim porozmawiać. Każdej nocy oczekiwałam jego przyjścia, lecZ na marne. W sumie to nie było takie złe. Wnerwiała mnie jego ostatnia nachalość, a taka przerwa była ciekawą odmianą. Niespodziewanie pojawił się dopiero w drugi dzień świąt. Siedziałam w swoim pokoju, zajęta własnymi sprawami, kiedy nagle usłyszałam pukanie w okno. Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie fakt że był środek dnia. Wpuściłam go do środka, a lodowate, grudniowe powietrze wywołało u mnie dreszcz. - Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?! Zgłupiałeś?! Ktoś mógł cię zobaczyć! - wychyliłąm głowę przez okno, w celu upenienia się że nikt nie zauważył superbohatera wchodącego do mojego pokoju. - Mi ciebie też miło widzieć, Księżniczko. Nikogo w pobliżu nie było, wiec odetchnęłam z ulgą i zamknęłam okno. Mimo że nie spadł jeszcze śnieg, na dworze było strasznie zimno, a Chat, nie licząc czarnego kostiumu, miała na sobie tylko jasno niebieski szalik. W sumie to całkiem ładny. Wygąda na ręcznie robiony. Ciekawe skąd go ma... - Długo mnie nie odwiedzałeś. Coś się stało ? - To urocze, że się o mnie tak strasznie martwisz. Spokojnie, poprostu byłem trochę zajęty. - To nie tak... ja... tylko brakowało mi trochę ciebie. Kłamstwo. Mam nadzieję że szybko stąd pójdzie, zanim kotoś wejdzie do mojego pokoju. Nagle jego oczy zalśniły podekscytowaniem. - Mam coś dla ciebie. - sięgnął ręką do kieszeni. Wyciągnął płaskie, czarne pudełeczko. - Co to? - zapytałam nie pewnie. - To prezent... - Mówiłam ci już że nie chcę więcej prezentów przeprosinowych. Te kwiaty i pluszowy miś w zupełności mi wystarczą. - To prezent świąteczny. Wesołych świąt! - zaśmiał się i podał mi podarunek. Nie spodziewałam się, że dostanę coś od niego. To ...miłe. - Przepraszam że nie zapakowane. - uśmiechnął się glado. Niepewnie otworzyłam pudełeczko. W oczach zalśnił mi blask słońca odbity w srebrze. - Podoba ci się? Sam wybierałem. Wziełam do ręki srebny wisiorek w krształcie serca na cieńkim również srebnym łańcuszku. To... takie...żenujące. Po co on mi to kupił ? To ma być jakaś forma przekupstwa? Co on sobie myślał? - Ja... nie mogę tego przyjąc. To zdecydowanie za drogi prezent. - Nie martw się. Stać mnie na taki wydatek. To musiało być drogie. Może faktycznie jest jakimś bogatym celebrytą, czy coś... - Nie sądzisz że to trochę nie na miejscu ? - Niby dlaczego ? To na znak naszej przejaźni. - Przyjaciołom nie kupuje się drogich prezentów. - A kto powiedział że jesteś my tylko przujaciółmi ? Jesteś my również partnerami, prawda ? Wziął odemnie łańcuszek, podszedł do mnie od tyłu, odgarnął moje włosy na bok i zapiął mi go na szyji. Lekko zadrżałam, gdy dotknął mojej skóry. - Dzie... dziękuję. - odwróciłam się do niego. - Nie ma za co. - zaśmiał się. Poczułam się głupio. - Tylko że... ja nie mam nic dla ciebie. - wymamrotałam. - Wiesz, nie jestem wymagający. Prezent dla mnie nie musi być materialny... - Co ?! NIE ! Nie ma mowy! Nie, nawet o tym nie myśl ! Nie ! Głupia cisza. - Chyba... źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Nie TO miałęm na myśli. - lekko się zaczerwienił. - Chodziło mi bardziej o przysługę. - Przysługę ? - Poprostu kiedyś poproszę cię o pomoc, a ty się wtedy zgodzisz. - Yyy... - Odwróciłam wzrok. - Ewentualnie możesz umówić się ze mną na randkę... - Zgoda, niech będzie ta przysługa! Uśmechnął się usatysfakcjonowany. Odwróciłąm się i poszłam odłożyć pudełko na biurko. - Chat, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać... - Tak ? - Czy...czy poradziłbyś sobie, gdybym... no nie wiem... wyjechała na tydzień? - Wyjeżdzasz ? - to pytanie było dziwnie sztuczne, zupełnie jakby przewidział to co chciałam powiedzieć. - Nie... poprostu... zastanawiam się... - Wydusisz to z siebie ? - Chciałabym wziąść udział w wycieczce... - I nie wiesz czy możesz, bo jako Ladybug, powinnaś być wciąż obecna na miejscu w razie zagrożenia. Nie wiesz co zrobić, dlatego chcesz mnie zapytać co o tym sądzę ? Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. - Jak... ty...? - Moim zdaniem powinnaś jechać. - Naprawdę? - Pewnie. Zasługujesz na chwilę przerwy od codziennego życia. - A co jeśli w tym czasie... - Daj spokój, przecież od wielu tygodni nic się nie wydażyło i szczersze wątpię że stanie się coś akurat podczas twojej nieobecności. - Czyli... mogę jechać? - Jak najbardziej - zmrużył oczy w uroczym geście. Poszło łatwiej niż myślałam. Tydzień z Adrienem, nadchodzę! Ale... - To miłe że mnie wspierasz, ale pewnie już wszystkie miejsca są zajęte. Całe tłumy chcą jechać, a wycieczka jest na 35 osób, więc... nieważne. - Zadzwoń do organizatora. Kto wie, być może znajdzie się jeszcze jakieś wolne miejsce. - oparł się o ścianę. - Mało prawdopodobnie. - Spróbuj - podał mi mój telefon. Chwila, skąd on go wziął ?! Leżał... bez znaczenia. Stał i wpatrywał się we mnie ze zmrużonymi oczami. - No dalej, czekam. Nie wyjdę, puki nie zadzwonisz. Przewróciłąm oczami. - Niech ci będzie. Wybrałąm numer i przyłożyłąm telefon do ucha. Odczekałam chwilę. - Cześć, ty Adrien. - Adrien ! Hej, to ja... yyy...Marinettee ! Yyy.... JA... - Chwilowo jestem zajęty, zostaw wiadomość. A...ha. Super. - Poproś, żeby do ciebie oddzwonił. - Co ? - Poprostu zrób to. Wykonałam polecenie Chata. Dlaczego ja się go słucham? Po zakończonej akcji ,, uważaj żeby nie powiedzieć nic głupiego do automatycznej sekretarki ,, włożyłam telefon do kieszeni. - No i proszę. Załatwione. - Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia, czy jest jeszcze jakieś miejsce dla mnie. - Mam intuicję, że tak. - Nie ufam twojej intuicji. - A ja wręcz przeciwnie. TAKI MAŁY BONUS, NIEWCHODZĄCY W TREŚĆ OPOWIADANIA. - To niewiarygodne, że najpierw pomyślałaś o TYM. No cóż... - Zamknij się! - Być może potajemnie tego pragniesz... - Powiedziałam, ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, bo zaraz wypchnę cię przez to okno !!! - Mrrr... - Chaaat !!! - Ok, ok. Rozdział 4 Przybliżył swoją twarz ku mojej. - No dobrze Mari, skoro symboliczne znaczenia na ciebie nie zdziałają, będę musiał przekazać ci to prościej. - O czym ty mówisz? - Zegar tyka a bajka dobiega końca. Musisz się śpieszyć. - Co? - Lepiej naucz się tańczyć... i trochę szybciej uciekać. - Nic nie rozumiem. Chat! Chat ! Obdziłam się gdy biała postać zniknęła w odmętach mojej podświadomości. Rozdział 5 Przyszedłem do niej dwa dni później. Chciałem ją odwiedzić jeszcze to samego dnia, ale byłem bardzo zajęty. Pan Gabriel Agreste obiecał ponieść wszystkie koszty. Piękna bajka. Tak naprawdę to wszystko jest na mojej głowie i to ja za wszystko płacę z własnych oszczędności. Choć w sumie to nie jest aż tak źle. Mając bogatego ojca, zawsze dostawałem całkiem wysokie kieszonkowe, a że nie jestem rozrzutny, zaoszczędziłem sporą sumę. Poza tym, z każdą moją sesją zdjęciową, jakaś tam część mojego wynagrodzenia szła na moje prywatne konto, więc nie muszę martwić się o potrzebne fundusze. To i tak sukces sam w sobie, że mój ojciec pozwolił mi na coś takiego. Marinette nawet nie wie, ile błagań i głupich obietnic mnie to kosztowało. Mimo to było warto. Dla niej. Dla mnie. Dla nas. Oczywiście łatwiej by było zaprosić tylko ją, ale było by to dość dziwne, a pod pretekstem wycieczki, mogę się normalnie do niej zbliżyć. Odkąd pierwszy raz u niej byłem, w sensie pierwszy raz świadomie wiedząc że jest Ladybug, odwiedzam ją systematycznie. Czasami nawet codziennie. Lubię spędzać z nią czas. W obecności Chata jest bardziej pewniejsza i śmielsza niż przy Adrienie. Mam tylko nadzieję to to się zmieni kiedy pozna prawdę. Mogę z nią rozmawiać o wszystkim. O grach, filmach, książkach, nawet o naszych znajomych, a raczej o jej znajomych. Marinette często opowiada mi o swoich kolegach i koleżankach z klasy, których oczywiście znam, ale nigdy nie porusza tematu Adriena. Widocznie nie chce poruszać ze mną tej kwestii. Rozumiem ją. Można powiedzieć że dopiero teraz się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Niekiedy Marinette nie ma na mnie czasu. - Chat, jestem naprawdę zajęta. Możesz wpaść jutro. Mam masę lekcji do odrobienia. - Zadania domowe? Dlaczego nie mówisz od razu? Moge ci pomóc, albo nie... mogę je zrobić za ciebie! - Wolałabym nie. Chcę to zrobić samodzielnie. - No dobrze. To chociaż pozwól mi u ciebie posiedzieć. Obiecuję milczeć jak grób. - Ale po co...? - Po prostu lubię być przy tobie. Proszę, usiądę gdzieś i nie będę przeszkadzał. Możesz udawać że mnie tu nie ma. - Eh...no...ok... To może chcesz coś do picia? - Cii, mnie tu nie ma, pamiętasz? Samo bycie z nią sprawia mi przyjemność. Kiedy jesteśmy razem nie mamy żadnych ograniczeń. Możemy być sobą. Możemy wspólnie przeżywać gorsze chwile, jak i śmiać się do rozpuku. I mimo że czasami jej śmiech z moich żartów wydaje mi się nieszczery, a uśmiech na jej twarzy wymuszony, ja dalej się szczerze do niej uśmiecham. Nawet jeśli ona nie odczuwa tego tak samo jak ja, lubię oszukiwać samego siebie, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe. Ale już niedługo takie będzie. Już nie długo szczerze mnie pokocha. Już nie długo... Zapukałem w okno. Rozdział 6 - Hej, Chat - przywitałam go. Uśmiechnął się gdy otworzyłam mu okno. - Witaj, Księżniczko ! - zamknął za sobą okno i oparł się o ścianę. - I co ? Załatwiłaś co w sprawie tej wycieczki ? - Muszę zwrócić honor twojej intuicji. - skrzyżowałam ramiona - Faktycznie zostało jeszcze jedno wolne miejsce. - A nie mówiłem. Ja nigdy się nie mylę. - wykrzywił usta w szerokim uśmiechu. Adrien oddzwonił do mnie po odejściu Chata. I bardzo dobrze. Nie chciałabym aby słyszał jak spanikowana, mamroczę coś do telefonu. Co najdziwniejsze, Adrien przewidział po co dzwoniłam : - H-halo ? - Cześć Marinette ! - C-c-cze...cześ...yyy...cze- - Byłem na pewnym spotkaniu, kiedy dzwoniłaś. Pewnie w sprawie wycieczki, prawda? - Ja... - Chcesz wiedzieć czy są jeszcze jakieś wolne miejsca ? Masz ogromne szczęście, akuratnie zostało jedno. Zaraz cię wpiszę na listę. - Yyy... dzię- - Nie ma za co, Marinette! - A... - Narty będą na ciebie czekać już na miejscu. - Ale... - Naprawdę miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało, ale muszę kończyć. Szkoda że tak rzadko do siebie dzwonimy, w sumie to pierwszy raz, zdecydowanie pominniśmy robić to częściej. - D-d-do... - Pa ! Zapewne Alya mówiła mu o tym że chcę jechać, dlatego znał powód naszej ,, rozmowy ,, O ile można to nazwać rozmową, kiedy to on mówił, a ja wydawałam z siebie różne, dziwne dźwięki. Ale załóżmy że to była nasza pierwsza prawdziwa rozmowa telefoniczna. Nagle wyraz twarzy Chata się zmienił. Spojrzał na mnie ponuro. - Zdjęłaś naszyjnik, który ci dałem. Nie podoba ci się ? A może wolisz złoto ? Jeśli chcesz mogę wymienić na inny lub kupić coś innego. - Co?! Nie! To nie tak. - zarumieniłam się. Podciągnęłam rękaw lewej ręki. - Nie mówiłeś w jakiej formie mam go nosić, więc robię to po swojemu. Nie mogłam przecież paradować po mieście i po domu z wysokiej jakości srebnym naszyjnikiem na szyi. Ktoś mógłby to zauważyć. Jak bym się w tedy wytłumaczyła ? ,,Dostałam od bogatego superbohatera, który jest szalenie we mnie zakochany,, raczej nie przejdzie, więc zaraz po jego wyjściu zdjęłam go, zawinęłam kilkukrotnie wokół lewego nadgarstka i zapięłam, tworząc coś na kształt bransoletki. Nadal mam na sobie prezent Chata, tyle tylko że łatwiej jest go teraz ukryć. Lekko się rozchmurzył. - Faktycznie, nie powiedziałem ci żebyś nosiła go na szyi. Cieszę się że jednak się go nie pozbyłaś. - Nie mogłabym. Nie, bo prędzej czy później byś o zauważył i być może się załamał, wpadł w depresję, a potem zabił mnie gdzieś na ulicach Paryża. Ale tak poza tym to nie zrobiłam tego dla siebie, nie, nie. Tylko z troski o twoje uczucia. Chyba. Jego oczy zalśniły. - Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale wisiorek na twojej ,, bransoletce ,, jest otwierany. - Co? - Zapomniałem ci o tym powiedzieć ostatnim razem. Spojrzałam na nadgarstek. Serce z obu stron jest wypukłe. Rzeczywiście, coś w środku mogłoby być. Nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej, choć w sumię to wcale się jakoś szczególnie mu nie przyglądałam. Podniosłam drugą rękę, aby go otworzyć, ale momentalnie Chat chwycił mnie za dłoń. - Nie rób tego! - Ale dlaczego ? - To jest mój prezent! - Co ? - Obiecałaś mi przysługę, a więc uprzejmie cię proszę abyś zaczekała z otwarciem go do momentu gdy będziesz czuła się smutna i samotna. - To głupie. - Obiecałaś. - Załużmy że tak się właśnie teraz czuję. - Mówię poważnie. Nie otwieraj go teraz, ale dopiero gdy naprawdę będziesz potrzebowała wsparcia w gorszych chwilach. - mówił to na serio. W jego oczach nie było ani odrobiny rozbawienia czy sarkazmu, co nie często się zdarza. - No dobrze - wzruszyłam obojętnie ramionami - Możesz juz puścić moją ręke ? Rozdział 7 Kończyłam już pakować swój bagaż, kiedy za plecami usłyszłam szyderczy śmiech. Na biurku siedział Chat i piłował pilniczkiem pazury. - Na twoim miejscu zostałbym w mieście. Na tle śniegu trudniej mnie dostrzec, co zdecydowanie zmniejszcza twoje szanse. - odparł nawet na mnie nie patrząc. - Możesz dać mi spokój. Poza tym, dlaczego to ty codziennie mi się śnisz ? - Powiedzmy że nawet cię lubię. - Lubisz? Chyba dręczyć... - Każdy okazuje uczucia troche inaczej. Poprostu próbuję ci pomóc. - Niby w czym ? - Widziałaś kiedyś irbisa ? - spojrzał na mnie, a jego oczy zalśniły. - Co ? - To daleki kuzyn kota domowego. On również ma białe futerko, które dobrze wtapia się w śnieg. Lepiej na niego uważać. - Po co mi to mówisz? Nie rozumiem. - Walc wiedeński czy angielski ? - zaśmiał się. - C-co...? Rozdział 8 JAKIŚ CZAS PÓŹNIEJ Weszłam do autokaru jako jedna z pierwszych. Wybrałam dla siebie miejsce i usiadłam przy oknie. Wciąż jeszcze pamiętam to co powiedział mi Chat, kiedy odwiedził mnie dziś rano. - Kto wie, być może w ciągu tego tygodnia twoje życie gwałtownie się zmieni... - wyszeptał gdy uścisnął mnie na pożegnanie. - Co powiedziłeś ? - Nic takiego. Poprostu głośno myślę. - uśmiechnął się. Tak czy inaczej odpocznę sobie tydzień od niego i od jego dziwnych pomysłów. Gdybym tylko przestała mieć te dziwne sny... Zerknęłam przez szybę. Właśnie zaczął padać śnieg. - Cześć Marinette. Mogę usiąść z tobą ? - prawie podskoczyłam na widok Adriena stojącego obok. - C-co ? Ze mną ?! - Jeśli nie sprawiło by ci to problemu. - Problem? Jaki problem?! Duży problem... Znaczy, mały problem... Znaczy, ŻADEN duży... mały... żaden... yyy...TAK ! Możesz ze sobą usiąść. Chwila, NIE ! Ze mną ! - Nie z tobą ? - Nie ze sobą ! Znaczy się... yyy... miałam usiąść z Alyą, ale ona chętnie usiądzie z tobą... znaczy się z Nino ! A ty usiądziesz koło Adriena. Co?! Nie. Z Marinette, a Marinette to ja! No bo ty to Adrien, a ja to Marinette.. he...he..he... Miałam na myśli, że... - Sorki Adrien, ale to miejsce jest zajęte. - odezwała się Alya, która chwilę temu podeszła do nas. - Marinette próbowała ci to delikatnie uświadomić, ale jak widzisz, jest zbyt miłą dziewczyną, aby powiedzieć to wprost. - No trudno - wzruszył ramionami i poszedł dalej, zapewne aby usiąść z Nino. - Co ty wyrabiesz !? On chciął usiąść obok mnie. Rozumiesz, OBOK MNIE ! - prawie krzyknęłam do przyjaciółki, gdy mój potencjalny przyszły mąż odszedł na odpowiednią odległość żeby mnie nie usłyszeć. - Opanuj się, dziewczyno. Uratowałam cię przez całkowitym upokorzeniem. Nie musisz dziękować. - usiadła obok mnie. Moje policzki pokrył wstydliwy rumieniec. - Było aż tak źle? - Totalnie majaczyłąś. Oparłam głowę o szybę. - Alya, pamiętaj że jak będziemy na miejscu, to żebyś zepchnęła mnie z jakiegoś urwiska. - Nie przesadzaj, bywało gorzej. Poza tym masz cały tydzień żeby nauczyć się rozmawiać z nim. Napewno dasz radę. Tak. Napewno wszystko będzie dobrze. No bo co strasznego może się stać ? Najwyżej wyjdę na całkowitą idiotkę przed Adrienem, ale do tego jestem już przyzwyczajona. Rozdział 9 Jechaliśmy prawie cały dzień. Muszę przyznać że Alpy na tle zachodzącego słońca są napawdę ładnym widokiem. Gdy mineliśmy kolejny, starannie odśnieżony zjazd do jakiegoś ośrodka wypoczynkowego, zapytałam przyjaciółkę - Wiesz może coś na temat tego gdzie mamy się zatrzymać? - Adrien jest strasznie tajemniczy. Nie udało mi się nic od niego wyciągnąć. Nauczyciele też nie wiele wiedzą. Mineliśmy kilka niewielkich choinek. Za raz za nimi rosły kolejne, zdecydowanie większe drzewa, chyba świerki, ale kogo to obchodzi. Zdecydowanie wjeżdzaliśmy na teren zalesiony. Gdzie mu jedziemy !? * * * * * * * Na horyzoncie dostrzegłam coś, co szczególnie przykuło moją uwagę. Światło. W oddali znajdowało się coś na kształt dużej posiadłości na uboczu lasu. Po mino późnej godziny, co niesie za sobą gorszą widoczność, od razu pojełam rozmiar budynku. Stał mniej więcej na granicy lasu i pustych, śnieżnych stoków. Trzeba przyznać, że ktokolwiek wybudował to domostwo, musiał mieć dobry gust że wybrał akurat tak odludne i jednocześnie piękne miejsce. Nagle autokar skręcił w leśną drogę. - Alya. Chyba wiem gdzie dziś nocujemy. * * * * * * * - ,, Stella Matutina,, została wybudowana podkoniec 18-tego wieku i była posiadłością pewnej szlacheckiej rodziny. Po wojnie rozostała odrestaurowana i obecnie służy jako hotel o tej samej nazwie. - odparł Adrien, gdy wchodziliśmy przez wielkie, wykonane z ciemnego drewna, ładnie zdobione drzwi. W środku hotel wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż na zewnątrz. Ogromny hol był jednocześnie poczekalnią, swego rodzaju salonem z wieloma kanapani i stolikami oraz recepcją. Wszędzie królowała czerwień, głównie za sprawą czerwonych dywanów oraz pieknych żywych kwiatów w dużych, ozdobnych wazonach. Pomimo nowoczesnego oświetlenia, mozna by pomyśleć że czas dla tego budynku stanął w miejscu. Szeregi marmurowych kolumn po obu stronach pomieszczenia. Złote żyrandole. Wyszukane tkaniny, starodawne obrazy. Złoto, srebro, przepych. Poczułam się jak na barokowej wystawie w muzeum. - Wszystko jest już opłacone. Jedyne co musicie zrobić to odebrać wasze klucze do pokojów w recepcji. - rzekł beznamiętnie Adrien i ruszył do przodu, idąc środniem czerwonego dywanu, kiedy to wszyscy inni zachwycali się wystrojem. Czyżby był tu już ktoryś raz? Na końcu holu stały dwa rzędy schodów, po oby stronach pomieszczenia. Między nimi była recepcja. - Całe prawe skrzydło jest wynajęte tylko dla nas. Przecież to musiało być strasznie drogię! Po co ojciec Adriena miałby fundować nam aż tak drogą wycieczkę ?! Rozumiem, jest bogaty, ale bez przesady! Przeszłam za innymi przez cały hol, zachwycając się po drodze niecodziennym otoczeniem. - Myślałam że zatrzymamy się w jakimś schronisku, ewentualnie zwykłym ośrodku narciarskim. - usłyszałam szept Alyi. Kiedy inni zaczeli ustawiać się w kolejce, Adren podszedł do nas - Podoba ci się ? - zapytał, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Żartujesz ? Tu jest nieziemsko ! - odpowiedziała za mnie Alya, kiedy ja zmieszana opuściłam wzrok. - To ulubiony hotel mojego ojca. Często zatrzymujemy się tu kiedy jesteśmy w okolicy. Poza tym właścicielem jest jego bliski znajomy, więc nie było problemu wynając tu kilkanaście pokojów. Mogę oprowadzić was po okolicy, są tu naprawde ładne widoki. - Pewnie ! - Może nie. Powinnyśmy ustawić się w kolejce. - wydusiłam przez zciśnięte gardło. - Nie musicie - uśmiechnął się Adrien i wyciągnął rękę - Oto wasze klucze. Podał jeden mi, a drugi Alyi. - Macie wspólny pokój. Schody na prawo. Następnymi schodami dwa piętra do góry, wzdłóż korytarza, ostatnie drzwi po prawej. Jeśli chcecie, chętnie zaniosę tam wasze bagaże... - Nie trzeba. - rzuciłam szybko i pociągnęłam Alyę za rękę. - Chodźmy. * * * * * * * * - Sądząc po cyfrze 29 na naszych kluczach, to musi być numer naszego pokoju. - Naprawdę? Nie pomyślałabym. - Nie musisz być taka sarkastyczna. W ogóle to co to miało być tam na dole? Adrien oferuje nam pomoc, a ty tak się zachowujesz. Ja tam bym chętnie skorzystała z pomocy. Z resztą to ty powinnaś teraz nieść moją walizkę, skoro zadecydowałaś za mnie. Nawet nie wiesz jak ciężko się ją wnosi po schodach. - Nie słyszę cię, jestem zbyt zajęta niesieniem swojej! - Mam nadzieję, że nasz pokój wykompensuje nam taką ilość schodów. Ciekawe czy jest tu winda. - Zakładam że nie, bo raczej Adrien powiedziałby nam o tym. - Lub po prostu bardziej kręcisz go spocona. - ALYA ! - No co? Przecież żartuję. * * * * * * * * * - 26... 27... 28... Nareszcie! Stanęłyśmy przed lśniącymi, ciemnymi drzwiami ze złotą tabliczką z wygrawelowaną cyfrą 29. - Ciekawe czy mamy piętrowe łóżko. Jeśli tak, ja zamawiam to na górze. - Alya włożyła swój klucz do złotego zamka, przekręciła i pociągnęła za lśniącą klamkę, również w złotym kolorze. Alya weszła pierwsza i namacała na ścianie włącznik światła. Gdy po pokoju rozbłysło światło, ujrzałyśmy nasz pokój. Podobnie jak reszta hotelu, utrzymany był w starym stylu. Kształtem przypominał prostokąt. Po obu stronach prostokąta, na kilku stopniowych wzniesieniach stały pięknie zdobione, duże łóżka z baldachimami wykonanymi z lśniącego, białego materiału. Ściany obłożone były wpasowaną w klimat, kremową tapetę. Na panelowej podłodze ułożone były białe dywany. Pod wysokim sufitem lśnił biały żyrandol. Eleganckie etażerki, stylowe stare fotele, bogato zdobione ramy obrazów, wszystko utrzymane w barwach bieli i jasnego drewna. W licznych, starych wazonach stały czerwone róże, które dość mocno kontrastowały z resztą pokoju. - Biorę łóżko po lewej - powiedziała Alya, kiedy ja jeszcze podziwiałam wystrój pokoju. - Popatrz mamy nawet balkon! - wskazała białe, szklane drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju. - Może Adrien się pomylił ? Może to nie nasz pokój ? Nie sądzisz że jest zbyt elegancki jak na zwykłą wycieczkę w góry. - Wątpię. Poza tym już tu weszłam i szybko z tą nie wyjdę. - odpowiedziała, zaglądając do łazienki, która znajdowała się za białymi drzwiami po jej stronie pokoju. Dostrzegłam przy jednym z wazonów z różami, małą czerwoną karteczkę. Podeszłam do niej. ,, Niestety pokój prezydencki jest w renowacji, ale mam nadzieję że ten też ci sie spodoba ,, O Boże. To chyba zdecydowanie jakaś pomyłka. Mimo to zgniotłam kartkę w ręce i włożyłam do kieszeni. Rozdział 10 Drewniany zegar wybił trzecią nad ranem. On siedział na fotelu i bawił się kosmykami swoich włosów, spadającymi mu na twarz. - Nie sądzisz że lepiej wyglądałbym z ciemnymi włosami. No bo wiesz, skoro ta gorsza... znaczy się, ciemniejsza wersja mnie jest blondynem, to ja definitywnie powinienem być bru... - Możesz dać mi w końcu spokój?! Dlaczego nie mogę mieć normalnych snów ? Westchnął teatralnie, po czym odwrócił głowę w moją stronę. - Jeśli naprawdę tak strasznie ci przeszkadzam to wystarczyło powiedzięć. Wystarczy że mnie ładnie poprosisz. - Bardzo chętnie... - Ale nie dziś. - założył nogę na nogę. - Mam jeszcze sporo rzeczy do opowiedzenia, puki moja bajka nie dobiegła końca. - To lepiej się streszczaj, nie mam wiele czasu. Nagle mój dręczyciel wybuchnął śmiechem. - Nie ma czasu ? I ty to mówisz, hehe - Co cię tak bawi ? - Życie. Jest strasznie dziwne, prawda ? Jednego dnia skaczesz sobie beztrosko po dachach, a nazajutrz BUM i już nigdy więcej sobe nie poskaczesz. Czy to nie śmieszne? Dosłownie, można wybuchnąć ze śmiechu, hehe. - Jesteś nienormalny. - Ooo, widzę że bawimy się w mówienie sobie nawzajem o swoich wadach, co ? Ty też nie jesteś idealna, Księżniczko. Jesteś potwornie ślepa. - Ślepa ? - Nie widzisz tego co masz pod nosem. Na twoim miejscu zacząłbym się lepiej rozglądać wokół siebie. Nagle wstał, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż znasz podstawy jazdy na nartach. - Odpychasz się kijkami i jedziesz. Może dam radę, choć znając mnie, pewnie na kogoś wpadnę. Podszedł do drzwi prowadzących na balkon i dotknął klamki. - Sama jazda nie powinna mieć dla ciebie znaczenia. Ważniejszy jest sposób zatrzymania się. Gdy otworzył drzwi, pokój wypełniło lodowate powietrze. Zadrżałam. - Zamknij je, natychmiast ! - Po co? Nie umrzesz z wyziębienia. Przecież śpisz. - Faktycznie, czasami o tym zapominam. - odparłam po chwili ciszy. - Dlaczego mówisz mi to wszystko ? Wyszłam za nim na balkon. - Ponieważ teraz musisz radzić sobie sama. - W czym ? - W patrzeniu. W patrzeniu i słuchaniu, bo zdecydowane słabo sobie z tym ostatnio radzisz. Oparł się plecami o metalową barierkę. - Mam jeszcze dla ciebie kilka ostatnich rad. - Nie potrzebuję ich. - Pierwsza, uważaj z kim rozmawiasz. Druga, uważaj o czym, a raczej o kim z kimś rozmawiasz... - I jak ma mi to niby pomóc? - Wierzysz w przeznaczenie ? - Nie. - Niekiedy można je oszukać. Oczywiście, jeśli wiesz jak. Ale z drobną pomocą dobrego przyjaciela... - Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - To również kwestia sporana. Tak czy siak, radzę ci się lepiej zastanowić nad swoimi uczuciami. - Jestem ich pewna. - Czyżby ? - spojżał mi prosto w oczy i uniósł końciki ust w dziwnie znany mi sposób - Czy jesteś gotowa trzymać się tego mimo wszystko ? I czy jesteś pewna kogo tak naprawdę kochasz ? - Napewno nie ciebie. Ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem, a jego śmiech, tym razem głośniejszy, przerodził się w mój krzyk, kiedy obudziłam się w ciemnym pokoju, z niczego nieświadomą, śpiącą na drugim łóżku Alyą. Drewniany zegar wybił trzecią nad ranem. Rozdział 11 Okoła dwóch miesięcy wcześniej. - Mari... - Tak? - Wciąż czekam na odpowiedź. - Nie rozumiem.... - Zadałem ci wcześniej pytanie. Dlaczego płakałaś? - Heh, nieważnie... - Ważne. Dlaczego? - No dobrze... Miałam po prostu zły sen. Tylko jakiś koszmar... - Opowiedz mi. - Co? - Opowiedz mi o swoich koszmarach Mari. - Po co ? - Jeśli je poznam, będę mógł dopilnować aby nigdy się nie spełniły. A wtedy nie będziesz musiała się bać. Boże jak romantycznie. Zaraz się pożygam. Nie mogę powiedzieć mu prawdy. Co on mógłyby sobie pomyśleć? - Yyy... - No dalej. Nie odpuszczę, puki mi nie powiesz. - Śniło mi się że... eee... spadam. - Spadasz ? - Yyy... TAK ! Pewnie nie wiesz, ale mam straszny lęk wysokości. Boję się upadku. To pierwsze co mi przyszło na myśl. Kurde, mogłam wymyśleć coś lepszego. - Masz lęk wysokości? Do dość absurdalne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jako Ladybug, sporo czasu spędzasz w powietrzu. - Yyy... no... no bo... podczas przemiany... nie tylko zmieniamy wygląd, ale również... eee... niektóre nasze cechy fizyczne i psychiczne. Na przykład jako superbohaterka, jestem dużo zręczniejsza i zwinniejsza niż na codzień. Widocznie miraculum wpływa również na naszą podświadomość. Ladybug nie odczuwa mojego lęku. Bładam, uwierz w to. Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę... - W sumie, to ma sens. TAK ! - Ale... O nie... - ... jakoś śpisz codziennie ponad dwa metry nad podłogą. Jak to możliwe ? - spojrzał na moje łóżko. - Ej, nie oceniaj mnie ! - Dobrze, przepraszam. Pocieszę cię. Ja też mam fobię. Opowiedzieć ci o niej? - Yyy... może lepiej nie. Za dużo wyznań jak na jedną noc. Prztulił mnie. - Przynajmniej teraz wiem, że ewentualna randka w wesołym miasteczku odpada. - Zdecydowanie. Czy on powiedział słowo na R ? Chyba za bardzo się nakręcił. - Ale są też tam inne atrakcje. Nie koniecznie musimy iść na diabelski młyn... ale o tym pomyślimy później. Na razie jest zbyt zimno na takie wypady. Dzięki ci zimne powietrze! Chyba listopad to od dziś mój ulubiony miesiąc. Rozdział 12 Czasami leżąc w nocy w łóżku, zastanawiam się czy to wszystko ma sens. Czasami wspominam jej słowa. Co jeśli to prawda ? Co jeśli miraculum faktycznie zmienia naszą osobowość ? Czy to oznacza że Chat i Adrien nie są jednością. Czy to oznacza że jestem jedynie ciałem dla duszy Chata ? Pustą, nieznaczącą wiele wydmuszką ? Czy moje uczucia do Marinette są szczere ? A może kocham ją jedynie ze względu na Ladybug ? Co jeśli nauczyłem się ją kochać dlatego że imponuje mi jej lepsza strona ? Ale która jest tą lepszą ? Czy to wszystko jest prawdziwe ? Teraz to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Poprostu nie ma. Zamekam oczy z myślą o niej. Nigdy jej nie powiedziałem, ale i ja się czegoś boję. Boję się że Marinette nie zaakceptuje gorszej części mnie. Części, którą chciałbym zmienić. Ale nie umiem. Części którą ona kocha. Ale jak można kochać ciemność, nie znając jasności...? Info Następny rozdział pojawi się jutro ( może rano, ale nie obiecuję ) Sorki żę tak długo musicie czekać :) Mam nadzieję, że jutrzejszy rozdział was zadowoli. Jest jeszcze nie skończony, a i tak narazie jest najdłuższy ze wszystkich w tym sezonie :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach